Last Attempt
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: As the winter storm rages on the outside, Lily's heart has a storm of its own. Still having not heard from her sister Petunia, she decides to write one last letter. Written for Hogwarts Online II Monthly challenge: October: ONE SHOT COMPLETE.


_Author's note:Written for Hogwarts Online Monthly Challenge for October. I'm aware we don't know if Lily had a cat or not, the idea just came to me. I like it so I'm sticking with it._

The wind blew across the window as Lily sat down to write a letter to her sister once more. She smiled as her black and white cat came up to her. Mouse always came to her when she sat down. She named her cat Mouse because the first night James gave the kitten to her, he caught a smiled as Mouse sniffed her growing belly. Once Mouse stood on her belly and walked off. She felt the baby kick where the kitten just stood and smiled.

She dipped the quill in the ink pot and began to write her letter. This was the last attempt, one last time as winter surrounded them. It was the middle of February. Valentine's day came and went with many surprises for her. James had given her Mouse as a Valentine's day present, but just as Lily had kissed James and thanked him for Mouse, they felt their four month old baby kick inside Lily for the first time. They didn't know whether the baby was a boy or a girl, but Lily knew she would be happy either way. She just wished her family would get involved so he would have proper grandparents and a proper aunt, but Lily knew that was wishful thinking. She decided to start there with her letter.

_"Dear Petunia,_

_I hope you can understand why I am writing you. Your soon-to-be nephew or niece is now four months old in my womb. I know you have received the past three month's letters and updates, but have not heard from you all. I sincerely wish you would respond. Just once. I'm not hoping for a congratulations, but I'm hoping for a response. James says I'm wishing too much and it won't come true. Considering we were never really close once I started Hogwarts. I wish you would change your mind about James. He really is doing all he can for my growing family._

_Petunia, do you remember when we saw the mother pushing the baby down by the park one autumn day? I whispered to you as she walked past I hoped to have a child some day. You laughed at me, and said no one would want to breed with a freak. You said breed' like I was some kind of animal. Deep down inside, I was crying. I vowed I would just because of your statement. Well, now we are years later and I am having a child. No, I'm not breeding, no I'm not an animal, I am having a son or daughter and will have one whether or not you are by my side._

_Even though we have had our ups and downs, and our fair share of arguments, I hope you can forgive me if I ever wronged you growing up. I know you didn't like me going off to Hogwarts, which caused you to turn away from me for good, but should anything happen to me or James, I would hope you would be there for my son or daughter as I would for your child. James doesn't want you to think poorly of me because of him. I married him, and wanted happiness just like you have._

_Petunia, as your sister, I'm begging for one simple response. Something, anything to let me know you're well and getting the letters I have given you. If I don't hear form you after this last letter, I won't try anymore to contact you. You have my word on that. I just wish things were different between us._

_Love,_

_Your only sister,_

_Lily_

Lily laid the quill next to her letter and sat back with tears in her eyes. Looking towards the window, she saw snow flowing ouside in deep, thick blankets. She hoped James would be home soon. As she felt their baby kick once more, tears came to her eyes. A mixture of happiness and sorrow. She desperately wanted her sister back in her life, but didn't have

much hope there. The baby kicked once more as Mouse came up to her.

"I wonder what the baby will be," she said to Mouse.

"So do I." James stood in the threshold holding Lillies (her favorite flower) and a cup of hot tea.

"James! When did you get home? Those are beautiful!" She gently moved the cat aside and stood up to welcome her husband home.

James put down the mug of hot tea, and embraced his wife in a hug. He smiled at her, wiped her tears with his sleeve and kissed her forehead.

"I just got home love," he whispered.

"These are beautiful! Lily took the flowers, and went into the kitchen looking for a free vase after putting the flowers down on the table. When she found one, she filled it with water and put it on the kitchen table. She then took the flowers from the table and put them in the vase admiring their yellow color.

James came in the kitchen with the hot mug of tea and handed it to his wife.

"I saw you wrote a letter to your sister again," he said as he picked up Mouse who had trailed in from behind him.

"Yes, one last time. I want to see if she will respond," Lily said calmly avoiding James' eyes.

"You know she won't," James said sadly.

"I know, but she is family. My family. I want more of my family in my

life."

"I am your family," James said softly letting the wiggly kitten down.

"I know James, you know what I mean. Come here, the baby is kicking

again." Lily pulled her husband gently towards her and directed his hand

where the baby was kicking.

"I hope whomever our child is will have a big family when they grow inlaws who are kind to him, and treat him the way we will treat him," she said smiling.

"Me too, Lily," James said as he kissed her gently.

Lily felt the love of her husband surrounding her as his arms wrapped around her and her belly. She snuggled close feeling his warmth and strength. They would be happy even if she didn't hear from her sister. Lily knew they would. And with that, she kissed him knowing she was surrounded in his love.

Author's note: Yes, this author knows about pregnancy, she is currently pregnant with her second child. So please, any questions /notes put in a PM instead of review.


End file.
